Cross Knight of SpearSword
by jetslinger333
Summary: To be alive in a world more disgusting than the previous world he once lives but the former Armored Rider doesn't take crap from anyone he follows his own code of chivalry will he find hope or despair. Kumon Kaito will once again fight not to dye the world in his image but to protect others like Gaim.
1. Chapter 1

Every time you strike, my heart ignites and burns  
Don't take just one step, as it'll only take you back  
Those angry eyes turn me on  
And I violently shake  
I'm completely determined… look, I'm a winner!

Only those who always win  
Have a reason to conquer this world  
I won't let anyone through me,  
I won't stand down to anyone  
I'll believe it's mine  
Until I've mastered the top  
Everyone follow me, everyone bow down  
Until the ultimate fruit is in your grasp, Never Surrender

Looking up at this building's reflection  
I realize strength isn't enough  
Hurry, step forward to tomorrow!

Those who've been deprived of everything  
All you must do it take it back!  
I can't rely on anyone, I can't let go  
I ca't let you run from me  
Even if it ends up wounding me  
Not everyone is my enemy; not everyone can reach  
and become that one and only presence  
Until that day, Never Surrender

Only those who always win  
Have a reason to conquer this world  
I won't let anyone through me,  
I won't stand down to anyone  
I'll believe it's mine  
Until I've mastered the top  
Everyone follow me, everyone bow down  
Until the ultimate fruit is in your grasp, Never Surrender

* * *

Kumon Kaito was just finishing his street dance performance along with his teammates Team Neo Baron, it was a dance group consist of problem teenagers that are fed up with their life's or just bored it was Kaito whom educated this people into something to be proud of and at the same time they respect him as their leader, How Ironic is that Team Baron looks just like his old teammates example Zack whose name is Jack except his hair was blue and Peko is Pick who still look the same except younger. Even so he trained them not to relay on the ability MANA OF LIGHT and at the same time self-defense it was a rule he created but of course at first the team argue but as time passed they got used to it. There dance group was popular in the empire as the people always come, cheered and watch them since they weren't many street dancer around here. But the citizen called the team strange as they prefer working and doing without the use of mana saying that small stuff like this doesn't need.

"Good Job Kaito we were great as usual" Jack congratulating the team leader.

"Yeah we all did, you should see how they love us" Pick going all hype as per usual.

"Our popularity would probably surpass the princess image" one of the members added his two cent.

" I highly doubt that even if we did we might have to called ourselves team Angel" another member Joke.

"Kaito are you listening?"

"Sorry I was reading the news on the hologram pad about that incident again"

"Another Norma was sighted again?"

"They keep calling these people freaks of nature like disease".

"Can you blame them the news always make it exaggerating especially when one of them destroy Mana".

"If I see one I just run away since their nothing but abomination to our society "then Kaito gave the youngest group a threatening glare.

"I'm sorry Kaito I just didn't know what I said".

"Enough what's important they were no problem let's just clean up this stage and we all go back with satisfaction". Then the team started to tidy but with the mood so intense.

The other thing about Kaito that The team couldn't get used to is him being a Norma-sympathizer, the leader wasn't racist like the other people around in the empire, before they meet him Jack couldn't stand the sight of Norma and Pick would just insult them but it all change when Kaito told them between right and wrong of course they were difficulties at first with the hold Norma are dangerous but he told them about how a corrupted government would hide everything and they did as Kaito mange to procure certain files about the Norma body function it was the proof they need but only someone like Jack and Pick are the one's know about this since he trusted them to keep secrets because he knows if this secret got out the entire team will be in danger.

After Finish cleaning and saying goodbye the former Armored Rider went for a walk reminiscing for the past 8 months that he came back from the dead as a change man but the world he came wasn't the one he knew he can speculate that some kind of entity, celestial or whatever universe joke brought him this beautiful and disgusting world, the first time he woke up he didn't know he was alive or being an overlord but it seems he was half human and half overlord or hybrid for short, Baron couldn't tell it was either the transformation was half complete since it was a desperate measure to defeat Sengoku Ryoma he eat the forbidden fruit and turn into a Kaijin and thus became Lord Baron other reason could have being he was defeated by Gaim the armored rider could have halted the transformation or Gaim decided to turn him into human but couldn't as a last gift. This world has no war, poverty and equality it can be a perfect world that Takatsukasa Mai and Kazuraba Kouta ambition when using the Golden fruit the society is using a new kind of technology like magic or Mana, Kaito could have being suspect as a Norma but for some odd reason he could power the technology but can't create a barrier in thin air or move objects, then a gain it's better not to go on a run like a fugitive in this world without information, The world is perfect but every perfection there is always one small flaw Kaito doesn't believe so called perfect world evidence the treatment of Norma persecuted by the public what anger him the most everyone around here are nothing but sheep believing in their government it was like Yggdrasill Corporation working in the shadow hiding something and he knows in his guts is telling it was something big but he was no Idiot to go straight and be a target sometimes being patient is the key. The only thing he has is an identity and Lockseed the banana which is broken from a blade attack, Mango, Rose attacker and Dandeliner . The one thing he couldn't stand is how everyone adores first princess of the Misurugi Empire like some kind of Idol they worship: every street he walks was her pictures and names everywhere, Kaito knew that soft façade is nothing more than a spoiled brat pampered by royalty since birth looking down on others. Everywhere he goes pictures of the princess are held everywhere the store was covered with her named and enthusiasm the talk and gossip about her. He even sees people wearing the princess choosing fashion clothes. Tch was the only word he said ignoring everything around him. His life was what you called boring and hated it's people persecuting the weak just because a person could not use Mana they treated them like disease he would have act but he doesn't have any power and he doubt he could open a crack to Hellheim ( He already tried using the lock vehicles to go through the crack) and the snake is probably invading another planet or dimension who knows where in certain point Kaito is all alone even so His motto Never Surrender.

While he was walking quietly he notice a crowd of people and a warning hologram sign was held up high and decided to look in to the matter what he saw was a mother protecting her daughter from the police and royal guard's judging by their clothes creating a barrier to protect the Royalty that he suspect where in the vehicles from a Norma, it was the first time he seen one up close especially when the baby broke the barrier like it's made from thin glass but they were no difference than a normal human just a child who wanted to be near her mother and crying. Kaito would have intervene but he lacks power right and the only thing he can do was being patient, That he hates but if Gaim was here he probably rushed a head without thinking the consequences that might happen.

Then he saw her the princess in plain sight right in front of him she was clad in her beautiful white and blue gown like some princess would wear her elegant feature of flawless skin and long golden hair , Kaito waited among the crowds and to see what type of princess was , being observant is also the key of winning a battle and the other part was logic.

The first princess of the Misurugi Empire, Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi came towards the mother and daughter looking towards the daughter like some kind of animal.

" Princess please I will take care of my daughter" The mother plead.

"I'm sorry that thing is no longer human as such she must be quarantined it's for the greater good".

The mother was in a hopeless situation and doesn't know what to do but she finally broken when the princess told the mother that she should give birth to another that can use mana. The mother was hurt from such word she threw a bottle towards the princess

"Angelize-sama are you all right" her maid protected her.

Then the princess heard someone said disgusting the voice was full with hate and rage towards something and full with animosity.

"Disgusting" as every crowd looks towards the venom voice to see a man wearing an old fashion clothes was similar age with the Princess but his hair was brown and messy, he was handsome with a bad boy persona.

"Disgusting Indeed I of kind agree" the princess response to the reply.

"Your misunderstood Hime I wasn't talking about them I was talking about you" As Kaito pointed his index fingers towards the princess without any hesitation how he mocks her." The most disgusting word I have ever heard coming from your mouth".

Like the usual happen every crowd murmurs to a the man calling the princess disgusting as such he was being hold down by the royal guards for insulting Royalty, but Kaito never regrets he knew that they probably toss him in jail without any parole but the princess irritates him reminds him of the spoiled boy Mitsuzane Kureshima. At the same time the crown prince found the man to be amuse since no one has ever insulted her sister before, while the little princess was shocked for no one have ever insulted her big sister that always kept praising her and wonder why.

"Release him" as she told the guard to show her elegant feature that was masked it was nothing but a lie in heart she wanted the guards to hit him hard but image must be maintained.

"Why do you call me disgusting? Identify yourselves". She orders with command.

"My name isn't worth mention in front of you find it yourselves, the disgusting part, all I see was a princess treating a small harmless child like a threat that still learning how to crawl".

"You are mistaken this is no child is something in human and must be quarantined, they will eat and destroy our mana and causing us not able to use magic".

"All I see is a mother loving her child even if she was a Norma and princess who just didn't gave a shit chance to plead and seek her from her royal highness, you even told her to replace a child that a mother raise with love like some kind of objects". " and how can a child destroy mana when she was born from a mana using mother it's not logic".

"What I did is for the greater good of our society a childlike that must be away".

"So if there's a royal family member was a Norma what would you do?"

"That would be impossible the Royal family are purebred that is born using the Mana of light since the creation of the empire."

"Don't change the subject answer the question or does her highness doesn't have the answer ".

"Then what about you, are you a Norma sympathizer that you would care this inhuman being been born".

"What IF I tell you I was a Norma what you would do"

As the crowds hear that they started to disperse out of panic then the royal Guard created a triangle green light cage around Kaito that he did falter at all both of his hand were in the pocket, it was paranoia the entire empire was paranoid of anything Norma no matter it was females or males.

"ARE YOU A NORMA!"

"A maybe yes maybe no?" as kaito touch his hands on the surface it didn't crack like the baby girl did mocking everyone here.

"His not a Norma lay your arms down" The princess command her Royal guard. "What did you do that one of the guards would have shoot you on sight".

"I do not fear but I hate cowards and hypocrites like you princes Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi your name can be seen as an angel with white wings but all I see are tainted black wings, a person like you only see the world from black and white. And you only think about yourself and not the people what I saw is not an elegant princess but a spoiled brat".

"How dare you!" as she was about to slap Kaito.

But Kaito grab her wrists and kissed her forcefully on the princess lips it wasn't serious kiss but it's easy to make a point it only added salt to the wounds for Kaito he doesn't hit women and he prefers action than words to make his point to a Royalty that he stole her kiss and it was shocking the entire crowd scream finding a commoner kiss the princess in orthodox manner when it was over "the reason I did this means I don't feel anything towards you no love ,no respect and no nothing. The princess face with an ugly scowl and punch Kaito on the right side face hard making her angrier.

Baron didn't move a let her punch him leaving a small bruise "Weak and you called that a punch how weak" Then the Princess then punch him again at the other side the results were the same then she started to punch him a lot.

The prince couldn't help but showing his amused grinned seeing her beloved sister scowling uglier and hitting a commoner making her uncharacteristic to the public. The little Princess was even more afraid seeing what happen. The princess then stop tired punching Kaito on the face while Kaito just stare at her stoically.

"I will gave you one advice Hime postponed the baptism Ritual or cancel it my guts telling me something bad is going to happen and you would lost everything but then again you're the type would ignore my warning".

Before she could said anything "Angelize-sama please were going to be late" her loyal maid intervine trying to avoid any conflict and humiliation.

"Leave him we need to hurry" the royal guards the left their pose following the royal family towards their destination after they left the crowds gave Kaito a death glare and avoiding him like a plague like he care.

* * *

It was midnight it was this time she would sing but could not concentrate as the princess was furious thinking the man who humiliated her in public and not only that forcibly stole her kiss if that wasn't bad enough he didn't felt anything towards her it was just a blank stare more like watching a statue and looking down on her.

"Why are you so late"

"I've seen a Norma and another annoying brute and he stole my first kiss"

"Oh who was it?" the queen was shocking hearing someone stole her daughter kiss and the method of norma.

"He was a commoner Kumon Kaito leader of the street dancer team Neo Baron".

Team Baron Popularity was similar to the princess since this country doesn't have many street dancers not only that all of them were young good looking males was a bonus. The princess knew who he was after remembering his clothes symbol and looks for information and never thought the dance group she anticipated was the leader of that brute.

"I see I once meet the man himself".

"What when mother?".

"It happen a few months ago but that's not what important I will tell you tomorrow Sleep tomorrow is important day you need to be on your best".

"I understand mother I will" even when sleeping she still curse Kaito for being a brute at the same time Kaito sneeze thinking he should have warmer clothes before going to sleep.

* * *

It was the day the Princess baptism ritual kaito was just sitting in the café drinking coffee while every citizen was watching the news with anticipation including his team probably somewhere. Every since becoming half inves he has the ability to feel something that isn't right or intuition is how he manage to avoid authorities that wanted to send him to jail for insulting the princess. But sometimes even he wants to relax it was something he needed.

Then suddenly an alarm was on it was a Norma alarm to detect Norma presence as everyone watch the events happening and great shock the princess was a Norma as the crown prince announce the world the lies of the Royal family and order the arrest of her sister .

But her majesty the Queen tried to protect her daughter from the arrest she was shoot by a stray bullet when her barrier collapse like fragile glass. The princess was captured and exiled from her homeland who only a few know where is their.

The empire was Raining heavily with lightning the street that hung everything about the princess was gone. It just like yesterday people worth ship her then cast her image of like a broken toy. An empire that was proud of the princess but kept her a secret by her beloved parents. Her best friends disowned her forgotten; her people treated her like an outsider and her siblings betray her.

Kaito walk the lonely street ignoring the rain as he pick up a poster that was torn, he couldn't pity or felt sorry for her the twisted irony that a princess that hated Norma was a Norma herself. He knew the brother was responsible for the secrets to leak out in public it was cowards plan. He heard rumors how the princess outwitted the prince and felt jealous towards her. It was no surprise the popular always be love and the second rate will be forgotten.

All he can do now is being patient he can tell the wind of change is happening.

* * *

few weeks has passed and the empire has change when in change it no longer bare the name Misurugi it was absolved overnight become more stricter like the German POW camp there is no joy no Happiness is more like a ghost town, no citizen were moving around happily it was like someone drop a nitrogen bomb on the empire covering with the coldness of ice as Norma were persecuted much worse than before and street dancing need a permit before they can perform. The citizen starting to act warily among other's but not team Baron through Kaito leadership they all stand together as brothers. Until Kaito was called in by Emperor that his majesty wanted an audience with the team leader Baron, as the **Former Armored Rider** couldn't refuse such polite invitation.

Kaito was inside the Throne room escorted by the royal guards from both side it's magnificent royalty structure really does live up to his name but what he encountered were two people and the royal guards probably to guard him if he does anything to the Emperor. Sitting on the Throne was the Prince Julio Asuka Misurugi or other word Emperor since he sentence his own father death for treason so the next in line would be him by obvious choice by his side Riza Rundog his bodyguard and secretary and the sister Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi nowhere in sight probably hiding and looking in the shadow. That wasn't what intimated Kaito is the how the Prince using his influence to broadcast this event to the audience he probably wanted to gain popularity from the renowned Team Neo Baron working under him or speech how the empire can still survives.

"Welcome Kumon Kaito leader of team Neo Baron I'm honored by your presence here since the discovery of Norma among my family I have to wash everything-". The prince spread his arms in a humble familiarity.

"Cut to the chase I don't think you brought me here just to gloat about being the king of a nation that lost its name" Normal people would bow down in front Royalty but not Kaito only someone he gain respect like GAIM would earned it.

"How dare you! show some respect to his highness commoner" the bodyguard spoke.

The prince raise his hand silencing his secretary "Straight to business aren't we I like that". "You probably seen how everything change since finding out my beloved sister was a Norma we all felt betrayed my father death sentence was unavoidable.

" Yet, you didn't mourn him or your mother when they die". Kaito just folded his hands not being intimidated.

"As king I cannot mourn for the Traitor father but I would our beloved mother who causes the death by our monster Sister".

"So what is not like I love the princess or anything, beside you manage to run the Empire without any trouble so what do you need me for". It was just a question but Kaito need to know his really motive even by a small chance the spoiled prince would slip his tongue.

"So true, the reason I called you here in the Throne room is something important, I want you to be my knight a bodyguard to protect from Norma and protect this nation under my command".

"So basically you want my servitude to the crown". Figures kaito though quietly.

"That is correct you will have all the things you want, prestige, fame and a noble title of your own. Your team will also gain a noble title including fame, Join me Kumon Kaito and together we can create a bright future for this nation" the prince stands up showing his right hands for Kaito to shake. It was all plan the prince wanted some formidable knight around him he found about Kaito being a nobody there is no birth certificate, no family and no nothing about him as such he would be desperate wanting something, he didn't care if his Norma sympathizer like all humans desire is inevitable and he will forgot all about it.

Kaito move forward while in the Empire the citizen were watching with anticipation thinking a vow between A Knight and King when Kaito was about to shake the prince hands he slap it away which Shocked everyone including the Prince" I refuse to be someone lap dog"." You are no king you only obtained this power through coward means a true king would use his own true strength to obtained, If you're a man you would challenge your father or your sister for supremacy instate hiding like a coward your nothing more than a vulture scavenging the leftovers of a dying animal".

"How dare you! don't you know I'm the emperor all I achieve is for the Empire if my sister were become Empress it would topple."

"Then what have you achieved in your life, did you walk among the commoners, did you pay a visit to an orphanage, did you even help a cat up on a tree no you're a nobody afraid of your sister for always being her shadow because she outwitted you and being disinherited, a coward to the end".

"Shut I'm the Emperor my word is law and you will follow it!".

"I don't care if you the king of the world you are weak and a coward I rather serve a Norma monster than the likes of you".

"What a fool I can threaten you team and make your life miserable like a Norma, the prince was starting to lose his composure forgotten that this meeting was being televise to the nation.

"My team you say" Kaito laugh mockingly hearing that sentence" they are nothing more than pawn ready to be discarded I just use them to gain popularity after that I use other people and fools like them.

"You monster your no better than a Norma".

"Then I rather be a Norma then serving a coward prince go to hell you shitty prince". It was uncharacteristic for Kaito saying those words but it felt good.

"Guards seize him at once for the crime of disloyalty!" The Royal guards started to surround kaito " for insulting the emperor I hereby exiled you like the Norma you are!". Kaito fought leaving all the guards in bruise but even how strong he was they were to many and was detained with both of his hands hand cuffed tightly drag towards the nearest transport.

The prince was furious not only he lost a valuable pawn but had no choice but to comply to the exiled punishment if he stop the order he will be a laughing stock and the people will started question why he did deserve such fate an isolated island that no male has ever step foot it was a secret not even the citizen know. But it isn't matter he doubt the man would survive and return.

The news that was broadcast how a citizen of the empire insulted, rejected and showing his true colors was shocking it was the second time in history of the Empire but at the same time the seed of doubt was planted. As Kaito was handcuffed with bruise on his face, the citizen starting calling him worst then a Norma and insulting him.

" NORMA LOVER!"

"UNGRATEFUL CURVE!"

"BACK STABBER!"

"You bastard!" A sudden fist came crashing towards Baron face as Jack punch Kaito in the face even so Kaito wasn't even fazed by the punch "We thought you as our brother but you think as nothing than mere pawns". It was his team Baron they came and not in a friendly manner more looks with betrayal.

Kaito retaliate by head butting back on Jack forehead even when handcuffed then they brawl on the street supporting by other in a shouting match. When the guards decided to intervene stopping not before seeing jack with few scratches on his clothes and chin

"I hope you rot and die where ever they sent you!"

"I don't plan on dying yet as he laugh humorlessly of his fate but at the same Kaito didn't regret at all he felt something in his gut something will exciting happen".

* * *

Commander Jill just receive a Report that another prisoner was exiled sent here the crimes were insulting the Emperor and causing trouble in the Royal Throne room she found the man to be amuse she read a report the prisoner was willing to live like a Norma than living a lie in the empire like some peasant, he even rejected an offer of a life time to live like a Nobel and luxury.

"It seems were going to have a new prisoner again this month but the problem is-"

Emma Bronson said Kumon Kaito I have search every data about him but I come empty it's like he has no history or anything is like he vanish and appear just like that"." Not only that I heard he mange to cause 32 Guards incapitated and that was just inside the palace.

 _That is interesting and weird but it's better to have a soldier with no past to bind them then a soldier with and attachment, it was the truth some of the girls in this facility are taken from their family who still wanted to go home and others who are too young to remember anything._

"The problem is that he is a male and not a Norma this would give problems to the females, commander you should know is being a long time since a male step in this place it will chaotic as they tried to look, touch, communicate or even worst…. You know he can't pilot those things".

"I just need to gave him a warning that I will crushed his balls if he laid one of my girls but something tells me he would not do it, just be caution around him and try not to stutter to much. I have the feeling he can pilot those.

"understood" even so she had her doubt.

Jill look back at the report _Kumon Kaito a very strange individual that I ever seen but a test must be needed if the Dragons mind control doesn't affect him will he be able to corporate or not for Libertas if not he will be expendable_.

* * *

Meanwhile on a transport ship

If anyone was around here they would called him a fool for rejecting an offer of a life time from the Emperor but for the knight giving servitude to a lowlife coward like him was the greatest insult than being used by Sengoku Ryoma, Kaito never regret insulting the prince as punishment he was exiled with the Norma to a secret location for who knows where, both his hands were cuff preventing him from escaping and there only two guards probably underestimating him thinking him nothing as a threat with his face in bruises . Kaito isn't worried if they exiled him to the barren hot sand dessert or uncharted island with shark swimming around he will always survive. Both guards found the guy to be the most foolish idiot for insulting the Royal Family and deserved this punishment.

Kaito was sleeping and dreaming it was a dream a short dream but it feels like a long dream, he was their walking in to a ruin city building crumble, scorches of flame bodies of humans and inves were everywhere wrap with plants as their absorb the nutrients as he walk more bodies of armored riders including soldiers were lying around lifeless he saw something coming from the sky it was huge much bigger than the Suika Arms suit and it had wings it's yellow demon eyes staring at him like a bug to be step on but at the same time judging him Then everything went black. The next thing he was sitting on a throne as everyone both human and inves around him bowing down with one knee like a king but when he turn left what he saw a reflection of Lord Baron Kaito ultimate overlord transformation by his side was Armored Rider Knuckle and the other Marika. Then the scene change again it was an open field standing alone was Baron kaito saw his armored rider counterpart but unlike the banana Lockseed it was a different then joint of pain his memories returning during the event the armored riders fought against Mars and the dream overlord. Baron was alone facing an army of Inves from it's pupa form through growth size like a gorilla and flying, he wan'ts afraid as he charge the army alone laughing like a madman as baron slash all his enemies without remorse. Then kaito awake from the dream with shock he was still in the carrier with two guards just discussing with each other not caring what happen to their prisoner he was sweating a bit remembering certain memories that was forgotten. he breath to relax then sighed he doesn't believe in premonition or fate for the rider he will carve his own path and break the chain of destiny that binds him.

* * *

Ange the former princess was not happy more like miserable after her dangerous attempt to flee causing her junior teammates a brutal death and another death of squadron leader zola everyone in the base doesn't like her and hold a grudge as she being bullied her life was so miserable lower than a peasant when she heard someone similar like her was exiled she would have not cared but the news that she was the same age like her when being exiled maybe could be friends and gain information about what happen to the empire or maybe there still a chance want her back as the carrier was arriving it landed gracefully, everyone was anticipated but not all since some of them thinking she was like Ange a snobbish princess that only cared for herself. The door then open as the person was walking slowly out of the transport what they got was a male with messy brown hair not a female those who seen a male would know those who haven't never know or even seen one before. Ange recognizes that person it was the person that not only insulted her but the cause of her predicament with rage she gritted her teeth hard running pulling her side arm pointing towards the man that make her live in this hell.

You !"

* * *

When Baron first step out what he saw were females from different age some of them were younger than him and all looking at him their eyes never seems to move. The knight knew something among the females is that they aren't pushover his manly intuition was telling him these women can kill on sight if he steps or push them over the edge. If he was an average normal guy he would probably be happy like those harem teens light novel he once read when he has the child innocence left in him before the corporation took everything dear to him. While walking with both hand cuffed he heard a very familiar voice, it was a voice that one being an I con of the empire and its downfall, the voice the people once love her but rejected when found out the truth, the voice that carry prejudice towards non Mana user full with royalty, the voice he never thought he would heard it again. Kaito chuckled quietly he never thought hearing it fate seems to want to twisted to a more funny or complicated situation. The Blond steps forward holding a gun aiming at him with hatred while he just stops with a grin.

* * *

"I never thought to see you again Hime or should I say Angeline now since you no longer royalty I like the new hairdo it's great look on you" In a very sarcastic manner.

"You did this to me!"

"If you're thinking it was my faulty causing to become a Norma then you're so Naïve and simple minded, the way you are now I would be surprise to think that you try to run way like a coward to the empire that once love you in response causing the death of few teammates in battle" . Humans no matter what world they live it was always the same thing Hatred, Humans would search and find someone to blame it was natural their anger surpass rationality blinding them and need to find that reason, even fear can also turn into hatred.

"Ange was surprise she never thought some could read her easily".

"If you're thinking I can read you mind it's not I've seen you type before thinking that everything would all go back to normal that it was just a dream but no Hime this is reality and you're a Norma since you were born the prove is how your mother and father knew from the very beginning you were born is the reason why they kept it secret".

"Shut up it's not the truth!". As she struggle to maintain her aim.

"It's the truth you should the praise a sweet lie is better than a bitter truth and the truth hurts doesn't it. After all you cause the death of your mother".

"Just shut up!" Tears started to fall from her eye

"Your own brother cause this he wanted to overthrow you he hated you, your friends abandon you, You are all alone with monster that you called them".

" Just shut! up , I'll will shot you".

Kaito wasn't scared at all after facing death so many times it was hardly she could threat him "If you're going to pull that trigger you better prepared to do it and consequences" as Kaito walk slowly telling her to pull the trigger.

"Stop I said stop don't make me shot!".

"You don't have the guts princess I dare you after all you're a Norma that cause the death of your beloved mother since she died protecting a monster like you" it was a low blow but kaito knew he needed to push her, he doesn't care what happens to him but what he doesn't need is another armored rider like Ryugen.

"It was those words that finally push her button the former princess pull the trigger a loud BANG Was heard the princess has shoot kaito as the bullet pierce him and the knight fall down backwards motionless laying there.

* * *

The female's watchers were surprise seeing a male and another surprise that the princess knew him, as both of them were talking like they knew each other then she pulled the gun pointing the new comer which was another shock.

Hilda and her teammates were surprise seeing a at first male that came out but what intrigue was that he isn't afraid his eyes were focus and calculating but when Ange treated him with a gun he just smiled like he wasn't afraid.

Vivien was enthusiastic seeing a new person even he was a male and she believe something good will happen at the same thing there was something about him that she wanted to be near him.

Ersha A senior mail-rider with long pink hair just stood their looking at the new arrival she found him to be different and wanted to know him.

Mei the engineer was just dumbfounded finding a male with the ability to use mana was being exiled here at he wasn't an ancient.

The commander was walking slow late letting the women look at him just to let them taste the opposite sex for a while before thinking what to do with him then heard a shot she curse herself thinking that someone would do something so stupid this early. It doesn't take a genius what happen when she arrived Ange was pin down with a gun near her and a male was being taken to a stretcher.

* * *

Kaito was awake in the medical room half naked on a sheet bed in the room he could see someone was smoking the women was older than him she can be describe beautiful her black long ponytail hair with a metal arm but she possess an aura of a veteran that had train in the art of military and seen the horrors of war.

"It seems you're a wake you should be lucky this lock save your life" showing a broken banana lockseed with a bullet hole.

"I can guess you the commander of this facility" If kaito feel intimidated by her presence but not.

She inhale her cigarette and blow a smoke she found him to be interesting but of course the boy eyes possess the information to tell something a kin to determination it was similar like hers the part the how we once lost something important because the cruelty of the world " you're very sharp indeed my name is Jill the supreme commander of Arzenal

"As right know you belong to me your name and identity are erase from existence as such you will be label as a Norma".

"Like I care here I came from a corrupted empire they think I'm dead and dangerous I rather fight monster then being order by a spoiled pompous rich brat"." As such I have to comply with your order Commander". Baron didn't like being ordered by someone but when in Rome do what the Romans do so he will follow her command for now.

Jill was amuse he already knew the boy would try something it was like wanted to go feeling it's a feeling that I will surpass and defeat you "But I would warn you this facility has the percentage of 99.9 females making you the only males has ever set foot on this facility, you aren't allowed to do something untehordox to one of my girls I will crushed your balls and shoved down your throat and feed you intestine to the fishes is that clear".

"Crystal"

"Good all your belongings I will take it's the rule rest well by tomorrow you're going for a brutal training".

" Understood Then I request that you gave my gloves it's easier for me to hold stuff and it isn't special or a memento"

After thinking why not their just ordinary gloves Very well is not like this gloves hold anything special only that and no more.

As the commander leave she look at the lock seed it look like a lock but was advance in technology she already check the others and wanted to see what it is including some kind of belt buckle that look like something pierce it with a sword. Kaito was aware she took the driver and Lockseeds even so it useless except the Dandeliner and Rose attacker without Sengoku Ryoma Genius and a crack to Helheim it's completely useless to reverse engineer.

* * *

Sagara, was wearing a business suit walking among the citizen unsuspicious he was taking a break or just hopping one world at the time viewing any parallel world, planet, dimension and universe that might interest him, Sagara already found a world that will converted by the forest to create the golden fruit but it's civilization s only started to use fire so he decided to wait until the right moment after all he has eternity to wait as the mean time he just lay back and watch the outcome of this world, he didn't like this world it lacks the certain criteria in humans they are nothing more than sheep herded by someone ready to be slaughtered if there's an invasion they didn't possesses that humanity side he found appealing. The serpent already knew the secrets of this world the mana system, dragons, and it's darker secrets, as much he like the chaos happening if he open the crack from **Helheim** and exposing there is certain rule every powerful beings even he needs to follow one world one fruit only as such he cannot converted this world to his playground since he already chosen a world. So after relaxing a bit he decided to move or jump worlds until he sense an overlord pulse it was weak and felt familiar it didn't take long to find a certain messy brunette he know quite well was arguing with the princess of this country.

It was surprise a bit, Sagara didn't think Baron would be here alive and a being hybrid at the same time it was intriguing, because there wasn't any hybrid Overlord but even if they are existed since if the serpent recall one's eat the fruit, be it human or animal, it quickly rewrites the consumer's DNA and minds, and they will turn into an mindless beast or Inves those who have the strongest will to maintained their sanity not be consume by the fruits side effect will became Overlords. But seeing The former overlord alive and different it would mean something interesting is going to happen so why not just sit back relax and enjoy the show after all what could be more interesting seeing an event that would change the Stage of this world.

* * *

Meanwhile under the base Arzenal a mech covered in dust and chain like a wild beast started blinking all of it's lights all of sudden it was like a sleeping dragon being poke and it's awakening wasn't interrupted by the outside force but it sense a certain individual that he finds appealing waiting to be awaken again and fly to the sky.

* * *

Reason wrote is because I didn't like how the anime story line, Sunrise really did F…. all mech series except the movie wasn't in high standard, this anime lacks the **vandread** and **Infinite stratos** story line and appealing . It's probably the reason why they decided to revive Gintama and the apology scene from the first episode. This story line I only wrote depend on my mood since I aint going to write it serious. For the record I ain't into YURI or YAOI. It just lack certain criteria, I choose Kaito since his the best character for this situation and a honorable person and their will no transformation sequence this is a mech anime afterall.


	2. Chapter 2 Beast

The beast called Baron

"He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

— Friedrich Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil

The supreme commander of Arzenal was ruthless in her method as Kaito receive the same training treatment like the girls did but it was more like they enjoy watching him the training course while carrying a heavy sack he mange to beat record time, his usage guns and handling different type of weapons are expertise in marksman and hand to hand combat, and finally his piloting skills was good they didn't think that a man like him could do it since they heard males rally to much on the power of Mana and became sloppy. But Ange was not impressed as such she wanted beat him she was still sour towards him for making her shoot that gave her a week in solitude confinement as punishment but glad that he was alive she dreaded killing a human being. Even when she got out she heard Kaito became quite popular among the females except they just keep a distant from him watching from afar while others don't like him for obvious reason.

For Kaito it was very uneasy in just first day in training he was treated like an endangered zoo animal it didn't matter where he goes as everyone eyes keeps looking at him including in the cafeteria the uniform he wears was similar to the females around here except his lower part is cover and wearing long trouser. Its jacket color was purple and his old Baron uniform was taken it was the rules anything that reminds him back home will be confiscated and they strip him of everything and they mean everything including the chains and ear pierce but at least he wasn't naked that's for sure. The former Overlord manage to learn about the facility or base called Arzenal where the Norma are exiled it was use to defend against beings called dragons short for **Dimensional Rift Attuned Gargantuan Organic Neototype** from another world he just scoffed the familiarity of the situation how Zawame city where **Yggdrasil Corporation** conducting research to fight against Inves from another world and project Ark except this world doesn't use the rider system created by Sengoku Ryoma but giant mech called para-mail by scientist and engineers but there's always a puppet pulling the strings of course he doesn't believe the hold of protecting humanity and for the greater good cause. As he started to be familiarize around the base He didn't like how small children were train into weapons and die during battle he went to the cemetery and look all the graves names include there age he felt disgust those children die younger than him and some of them are scared of him it was either they never encounter a male before or bad experience. There was also a market inside the base called Jasmine Market where the occupants went to buy stuff like dresses, jewelry or other useless stuff for the female populace it seems the rules were that if you had enough money you can buy anything for Kaito he wanted to buy a needle and a thread for a reason. When Kaito first saw how Para-mail were used battle against dragon let's just say he wanted to ride one he felt thrills and excitement standing like a bystander would just dull his skills even so the Supreme Commander would not allow kaito to pilot until he finish his training and uniform is tailored custom made for his size in which they were some resistance among the pilots that a male shouldn't ride but the commander decision was final.

* * *

Not only that Kaito was told that Ange will be under his command as punishment that both even refuses for starters he ain't anyone's baby sitter and the former princess won't follow orders of a brute she even complain why he get the special treatment but so the commander decision was still final both of them didn't like the idea. So his sleeping quarters was next to her room it wasn't enough Ange would sing every night just to annoy Kaito but of course Kaito can't enter a girls room to tie her up and gag her mouth since he was forbidden, as such he still values his manhood so he had to endure every night until finally he cracks the armored rider sing the same song that the princess sang just to spat her while Ange got frustrated for Kaito making fun of the Royalty song as such it turn to a competition who can last the longest turning into a duet meanwhile some of the other occupants complaining of the two idiots singing every dam night, The Princess even sang his song **Never Surrender** and **Ranbu Escalation** just to spite him. Both of them started doing rivalry things like who could eat faster , run faster, doing more pushups ,or shoot better this event turns into a bet that some betting Kaito while others towards Ange , and of course Kaito won all the events since he was half overlords his strength, speed and senses has being enhance but not fully during the time he became an Overlord Baron while the other thing is that he has being training to become strong and the best of everything including knowledge and common sense before the princess subjugate to the hellish training grounds. He even challenge the princess in a cooking contest they have to eat what they made Kaito had to learn how to cook to survive so it was natural he make a perfect rice omelet while Ange was something can't be describe it was more like burn out charcoal so she ate it and spit it out and kaito won again to add salt to the wound Kaito make a second omelet and present it to Ange saying" you should have try to learn how to cook Hime". It was mocking Ange can tell Kaito mock her for being a Princess that she didn't learn how to cook simple dishes since only her servants did for her.

Unlike in Helheim he was always on guard for any attack but here he felt a very dreadful feeling that kept screaming to be careful even when sleeping Kaito would barricade the door or check if anyone has enter his rooms usually he won't care but the aching feeling from behind his head telling to be careful around this females. It was like he was a small sheep in a lion's den ready to be devoured if not careful. Even when eating the females would sit nearer trying to look at him. They were some even poke and telling them there friends I poke him and they were lucky that he was a patient person since he change after his death. While at the female side Some of them found the male to be different and strange unlike the ancient they once meet he was a Mana user but didn't use Mana doing only normal things using hands the other part being completely handsome as started to open that girls sexual side of the females seen a fine specimen like him, they all manage to spy on Kaito when he was practice dancing in a quiet area on the Island Kaito wanted to reduce his stress by dancing and still train his body after all the more you Sharpen the blade the more sharper it gets. At the same time children s whom are curious like to watch Kaito Dancing and they wanted him to teach them and so he did it was fun and joy.

* * *

When Kaito was viewing the market he notice a long blade Katana it's sheath was black red with golden hilt was something about that blade he felt attracted.

"Oh you like that blade, it's an old heirloom found it among the trash you can have if you want for a price". The Merchant women called Jasmine notice Kaito interest.

" How much?" he asked.

"50, 000 but for you the first male mana user to come here I've gave you 35, 000 how's that?"

Kaito didn't have that kind of money since he was strip of everything well not everything he has ways but that doesn't he mean can't trade for something .

" I don't have that much but how about a trade as Kaito pull out a necklace it was high quality as the ruby embedded in the middle and it's design by a fine craftsman.

"Emm such high quality, how did you acquire it might I ask " The women took the necklace and examine with interest.

" Trade secret how about we just keep to ourselves, since this jewel worth more than that Katana".

"you are one sneaky bastard" as she took the katana and passed to Kaito without any hesitation" oh before that that blade has a name it's called Onikirimaru"

"Ogre slayer such a fitting name" Kaito unsheathed bit looking at the marvelous blade.

" It suits you I can tell that you are something Boya but even we Merchants won't indulge to much"

When the time for kaito first flight against the dragon least just say he was grinning happily unlike any other people for normal PEOPLE they would get nervous or afraid when facing a monster even one but not kaito the thrilling feeling of Raiding a Para-mail was like obtaining the driver and Lock-seed for the first time. The mech he was given was once used by a rookie that was killed caused by Ange repair but he accepted it. His first battle was what you called magnificent he defeated the dragons easily and piloting much better than Ange did and was congratulated including obtaining enough cash to buy the thread he need while the rest he gave them to the other pilots since he doesn't need that much money saying that I already had all the money I need. Even so there was question why only Norma are needed to attack dragons, why only use Ice attacks on giant dragons why not finish it and why when there's an alarm the dragons would pop up unlike the crack in Hellheim were like floating dandelions open suddenly anytime and anywhere all this questions.

* * *

 _Flash back_

T _he pink looking small dragons were starting to attack Kaito but he dodge easily and transform into battle mode aiming his gun killing three in three shoots with perfect accuracy on the heart. He was wearing a black pilot suit that covers his entire body and a helmet unlike the females pilot uniform his version was more darker._

 _"To easy no challenge at all!" as kaito vertical slash another one when it got nearer._

 _" Kaito I'm putting you alone in this battle the girls doesn't like you as such you needed to show your worth if you die everyone would just forget about you nothing personal end of discussion" the commander spoke in her harsh tone. It was the truth the commander had to pull some strings for allowing Kaito to pilot the mech, the other thing he must show his worth this to avoid tension and conflicts about Kaito being a male and riding something that only females are allowed too._

 _"You would be right commander I don't plan on dying or eaten alive"_

 _" Ange you are to follow his orders" Both of were deployed since she was Kaito subordinate but she won't obey his orders as usual._

 _"As if I rather fight alone then listening this brute"_

 _"Stubborn brat kaito If your not following my orders then get out of my way Hime, I alone is enough to handle this"._

 _"Then let's have a contest who can killed the most dragons wins unless you're scared of dragons" Ange was confident in her skills since she know how to pilot and fight unlike Kaito whom just first experience it. but she doesn't know that Kaito has more experience fighting monster who are far stronger than the riders and both of them would have being killed by Rosyuo if not Redyue betray her king by stabbing him from the back._

 _"I'll accept if I win you going to wash the bathroom and my room with a toothbrush" Kaito wasn't cruel that kind of labor is what Ange needed for her to lose that pride of her, when investigating or familiarizing the base he heard how Ange didn't get along with everyone and was in denial about being a Norma at first and how she mocked them calling them monsters._

 _"Then If I win you going to lick my foot" Ange wanted payback even she was willing to do something this low, it was true a women scorned._

 _So began two stubborn people compete killing dragons the most leaving the big one the last one who could killed the fastest wins the bet. At the same time the populace is betting on whom could killed more and win._

 _meanwhile in the lab scientist were determine about the male would be infected by the dragons mind control but it was wrong the commander had a bit suspicious about Kaito when she looked his medical records finding something a bit unnatural in Kaito blood stream it has plants cells of course she kept it secret when finding about the lock vehicles she was astonished a portable motorcycle that can be used anywhere and a hovercraft vehicle, she did send this technology to be study by the R &D department but could not replicate the technology that leaves the belt buckle contain a black box but they couldn't decipher the firewall were well encrypted ( Sengoku Ryoma was no fool the man was smart enough to know the existence of the golden fruit before even Sagara told him and a black box to record every data for him to experiment on its why how the genesis lock seed were created and how he always perepared for anything, the man was also a manipulator how he convince Mitsuzane Kureshima or Armored Rider Ryugen to kill Gaim using a dangerous fruits if Gaim dies he will obtain the fruit but if Ryugen fails Gaim will be weaken and distraction is what he needs to extract the fruit . It was a win win situation)._

* * *

The next day

Ange comply with the bet her pride would allow to take back her word As such her hatred towards Kaito increase tenfold as she keeps scrubbing the toilet with the toothbrush while cursing his name.

" That brute how come his much better than me during his first flight" as she scrubs harder.

" Looked it here a women cleaning the toilet it suits you very well" Hilda and her cronies coming to the wash room with an evil grin. Three groups of girls coming in the bathroom even when the sign says cleaning in progress.

"Opps I'm sorry my shoes were dirty as Hilda just scratches the clean floor with her dirty shoes then another person just pour juices on the floor.

Then Hilda kicked the bucket letting it splash on Ange on purpose " not my fault the bucket got in the way"

"You.." Ange has no choice but to endure her status has become much lower than before she a princess whom can fight and fly for the first time in her life was cleaning with a toothbrush like some kind of military cadet.

" Don't forget to clean that stain " unknown to the group Kaito was outside listening to the conversation outside the W.C. he didn't like bullies it was a cowards act a group of people gaining on one person but he cannot intervene Ange brought this on herself because she could accept reality and a few die because of her. The commander told Kaito of the incident that transpire on why she was bullied and hated among everyone around here quite frankly he can blamed them if something were happen to his teammates he would do the same thing. Even when Kaito was betrayed he wasn't angry he understood why Zack betrayed him because he fought for humanity and when Kaito become an Overlord he has lost some of his humanity.

Ange hate increased towards Kaito the man bested her on everything it was like he wanted to be the best among others and she was second banana to him the bet was something she wanted to humiliate him but it backfired and what they say what goes around comes around.

It was then Ange devise a diabolical plan to get back at Kaito by taking all his clothes and throw it away while giggling happily , when he was given the permission to use the shower by himself as such he found all his clothes were gone the one thing he hates powerful people who trample the weak is prankster that targeted him or pranking after all people like that he always sent them to the hospital he already knew who did it so he had no choice but to walk with only a towel around his waist towards a certain AREA in the base so he walk half naked with both his hair still wet and lets just saw the females around the areas like what they saw those muscular abs without a single fat were shining like gems and his scar on his the body were like crafted jewel that was design perfectly, his wet hair just dazzling . The female that were just passing by stop what they were doing and stare taking pictures while others were flustered suddenly unknown why it was like Kaito presence was unraveling the entire question was his scar that he got especially the sword mark at his waist like someone pierce it. Every occupant stops just to look at Kaito, as Kaito was stop by of course he just told her a prankster stole his clothes and forgot to get extra while he loan a uniform from Jasmine Market and payback later when he has his clothes . Unknown to him he felt scared for he never scared but it was not scared of being killed it was like he was a piece of meat ready to be devoured so he quickly skips back to his room .

For Ange it did go to plan but she won't admit that Kaito really does have a nice figure. Beside that flesh and bone has both brains and brawn's at the same time with good looks you could say KAITO IS one of those popular types. Even so she will surpass kaito and get back at him even it's last thing she do.

* * *

At midnight a lone man wearing normal clothes that's look like a nomad with a snake scarf was in the basement looking towards a bundle of clothes wrap in chains like some kind of wild animal to be restrained.

"Such a shame for you the first and last of your kind kept here unwanted for being so dangerous"

The thing didn't answer only blinking lights.

"You could do something amazing but you were quite picky selecting riders".

"…."

"So why not rock through your heart next time after all the one you were destined is here"

"…."

" Your a dragon ready to fly to the sky and the sky is not limit by you"

"..."

Sagara just smiled thinking a plan to make it work just like Kazuraba being a wild card in this world Kumon was the next wild card.

* * *

Another attack happen all riders were ready to fly and fight but their machine could move when the engineers inspected it was empty theirs no fuel it was like someone pump it all out leaving only Kaito that can move except Ange so he has no choice but to fight alone in this battle alone at first the fight was in his favor until his machine gun was out of ammo.

" Cheh figures" Kaito throw away the useless weapon So he has no choice but to fight only using his swords. Two dragons was about to flank him but he flip and cut the nearest one neck then kick the other one. He then stab it in the chest when the dragon was dazzling. When the dragons was chasing him he turned into flight mode trying to out maneuver the dragons and then pulled back at the same time transforming cutting all of them down from behind.

At the same time engineered is rushing to find out the cause of the malfunction before Kaito out numbered the commander order everyone to be prepared for any attack.

" Is there anything wrong with it" the one called Captain Salia question about it.

" I can't tell it's like someone tampered with it in just one night"

"That would be impossible all this machine except one"

" Come on hurry up his all alone up there " Salia still trying to power her para-mail.

" yeah we need to Hurry " Vivian said.

" I thought you don't like him"

" it's not that his all alone and worst if the dragons are coming towards the base" was the blue hair only reply.

"The question who did it?" all eyes were focus on Ange since she has a motive but doubt she could even do this overnight without arousing suspicious.

Meanwhile Kaito was at disadvantage when one of the dragons manage to pass his defenses so he throw his sword towards it killing it at the same time making him defenseless. so he had no choice but to fight bare handed but it was until a familiar dragon came towards him that gave him a shock it was the Seiryu Inves and he doesn't have a weapon to penetrate it's tough armor and he has no weapons.

* * *

This scene from episode? That need a bit change.

Kaito would have being upset and burn this house to the ground when hearing what the mother did but he refrains from doing so.

" Your lucky that you had a child I don't want her to be homeless but if you didn't I would burn this house to the ground " He threaten the ungrateful mother as he spat took a picture of the younger version of Hilda and crush it with his hand as bloods flow staining the floor leaving this disgusting home running in the rain looking for Hilda and she wasn't far he found her broken being beaten by officers who probably being notified of Norma as such he gave them a beating ten times worst then they did with a lot of bruise and broken bones as the howl in pain. What he saw was a face of despair being broken he has seen it once and twice during the **Armored Rider War** she was smiling insanely and crying to the heavens like this was just a bad dream but she knew it was reality. Kaito took his jacket and wrap her in bridal as he search a place hide and rest from the rain.

He found an old shade in the forest and start a fire All the clothes he gotten were taking off and hang near to the fire dried up while he just sits down pondered what to do now right now. It was then she started to attack him by kissing him passionately as she was sucking the very life out of him, it was human nature to felt this way when in despair or broken they would find or sought out the things to fill the void of depression was either drinking until they collapse or intercourse to let it out until satisfaction. As such Kaito let her do it with him he was a man of honor and chivalry but even so he doesn't know how to unbroken all he can do is satisfied her needs with her pleasure and he knew she would probably kill him.

As Hilda woke up she was dizzy and started to remember what happen the escape, the meeting, betrayal and despair it was all coming back. Then she saw him the person who she took advantage he was sitting leaning behind a pillar while his upper chest was expose with battle scars near to the fire she felt disgust what she did but she knew it out of needs not satisfaction then she saw his gun laying near the jacket, she planning to killed herself since there's no reason to live.

"If you're planning to kill yourself do it quietly". Kaito open his eyes staring at her.

She was shocked she balled her fist hard "why did you save me you could have just left me to be captured"

"Even I did I won't abandon you it's not what I do"

"Why! It's it because your righteous code, I lost everything my only purpose to live was replace how could you understand how I felt ". as tears strated to pour from her eyes.

"I know you're just like me both lost our parents I never told anyone about this" Kaito never told anyone about his past it was that living in this world already rub on him for being open.

"What's make you different than me you're a Mana user we females are look down by society since only males can use it you live life a luxury before exile I was a child longing to be in my mother arms I'm willing to be someone's toy and endure it. How could you understand I was happy then the worlds turn on us Norma".

"I was like you we both had a happy childhood life until someone with power took it away from us my family lost their property they could afford taking care of me I was left in the orphanage but they didn't came back it was then I realize those with power oppress the weaker ones but I didn't gave into despair so I sought strength to fight against those with power. Even if I possess this power the easy way will reject it, I will obtained with my own strength.

"What do you mean?"

"I can use their technology ban I can't create barrier".

"What are saying?".

I'm A norma but not norma I'm a mana user but not a mana user

"I don't get it, stop confusing me!?"

" I can't create barrier or lift objects using mana"

" Are you telling your are a like us".

" in a sense"

" Then why would you exiled and live among use you could live quietly among them and your willing to be exiled like us a life and death situation?"

" I despise those who use power especially someone isn't worth the salt to obtained it"."I know how powerless l it felt losing someone you once love and betray as Kaito hug her gentle it's okay I will stand by your side no matter what even if the worlds rejects you". it was then Hilda cried with everything she got and hung him tightly all the feelings that she hold for so long was bursting like a dam, here he was a man who understand how she felt and never expected she would open her heart to him. Kaito just stare blankly not looking at her he wasn't use this kind of thing he just follow what would Mai would do in his situation for him he will never cry and would keep moving forward and the world will not break his spirit. He will probably find his answer for his existence in this world.


	3. Chapter 3 Control

I'm the only one who's in control

"You weren't there. In the final days of the war. You never saw what was born. But if the time lock's broken then everything is coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Star of Degradations. The Horde of Travesties. The Nightmare Child. The Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. The war turned into hell! And that's what you've opened. Right above the Earth. Hell is descending".

— The 10th Doctor , The End of Time

Kaito was what you called a Mexican standoff as both of them waiting who will make the first move, the Shiryu Inves was just waiting there and at the same time the smaller dragons just left going back towards the portal where they came just like that. The former lord baron knew that only one person does have the capabilities to create cracks or portals from any other dimension like opening unlock doors to someone else homes. At the same time the commander was dumfounded including the other researcher and staff since they have never seen this type of dragon before it does not compose the same species like the one they fought before and all the dragons returning back to their world is untold before.

Kaito was very nervous he has no weapons and his opponents has the scales like iron that is impenetrable to any normal fire arms, swords slashes and missile but he never backs down even if his opponents was stronger and for other reason is that his probably the only one on this planet know what it is and capabilities so he decided to do and die situation.

"If I get out this alive I find that snake and beat the crap out of him" he muttered then kaito, rush his Paramail forward towards the Shiryu Inves and the Inves fire it's fireball attacking the arm less Paramail, Kaito dodge the fireballs easily but it gets harder when it started to learn when kaito was about to do a barrel roll to left it fire one at the front and left but kaito dive downward to avoid it still graze the Paramail wings. Then the Inves got closer but kaito grab both its claw arms to avoid being slash even so the paramail could compete its strength as spark started to appear at the elbow joint mech it was kaito plans as he transform back to flight mode to causing a chain reaction as the mech exploded not before kaito jump with an unsheathed reverser the grip of onikirimaru aiming at the dragon chest .

"Arrrrgh" Kaito shouted out loud. ' I need to create one opportunity ' as he strike but it's skin was though and broke the blade like shattered glass but kaito anticipated such notion it why he brought powerful grenades money can buy but of course that explosion was enough to shattered the inves shell but the cost of him being blown out and fallen to his doom this act of sacrifice.

" It's better to fight for something or die for nothing '' . '' I haven't even have enough time to train that stupid Hime yet ".

At the same Ange sneeze suddenly " Is someone talking about me".

It was then something in the basement under the island started to move as the beast that was held like a wild animal starting to struggle freeing itself breaking the chain and tearing the hatch apart with its bare hands as it started to climb up its yellow ember eyes glowing eerily like it can kill you on site.

"What's going?" as the commander feeling the tremor underneath.

"Ma'am something underneath is tearing apart and it's coming up to the launch platform!"

"It can't be that thing found it's rider but it hasn't move for years "It could have being kaito that it reacted to him

" Tell everyone around the launch platform to move away right now abandons the other paramail if you have to this is an emergency .

"Understood ma'am "the operator announces "all staff and riders please evacuate the platform! I repeat please evacuate!"

Everyone around the base felt the tremors as something like an unspeakable evil crawling out it way through the surface everyone on the platform started to evacuate from the area and not to soon a robotic hand pierce underneath launch platform everyone around scream and shouted in hysteria. It started to crawl out as the other arm tearing apart and climbing from the hole that it created as it stand up looking around for something with it's yellow glowing eyes when it look up saw a man falling to his death.

It then extend it's wings and flew to the sky allowing everyone to have a good view it's looks just like **Villkiss** except the blue linings was crimson red, and on its head was a beetle horn it then ignite the thrusters then speeding towards Baron. Kaito was falling and no parachute thinking this might be his end then suddenly his right arm the ring blue gem that his wearing was shining brightly. It was then he saw it flying towards him as it transform into flight mode and kaito dive towards the beast seat as he grab the handles and ride it. But he could not control it like a stallions it first must see if the riders is worth to ride It if not he just let fall to his doom.

"Dammit I can't control it as this thing has a mind on his own" as it turn and spin like wild horse ready to let the rider fall to his doom it even turn upside down but kaito was quick enough to strap his legs.

Everyone on the island watch in awe and gasp as their only hope is this one male to defeat the unstoppable dragon since all Para-mail are rendered unavailable for flight even worse the launch platform is half destroyed.

"He can't control it just like villkiss but what this feeling that he would succeed" the commander saw kaito struggle with determination clutching hard on the handles not letting go. The problem is unlike Villkiss nobody has every manage to pilot the OVERLORD unlike Villkiss that killed it's pilot the overlord doesn't like to be pilot like a sleeping dragon that won't be awaken if you poke or ride it.

Of course kaito got cuts and bruise as the machine was trying to tear him to pieces plus he was being chase by the dragon inves dodging it's flaming fireball. As it finally doing a nose dive to end this.

"I have endured countless suffering this trial is nothing!" as kaito yell and pulled hard the ring glow brightly and accepted his will as it transform and flew towards the sky like an angel on it's other hand was a sonic arrow materialize out of nowhere.

" Sonic arrow.. no matter ready to eliminate the enemy " as kaito rushed forward with determination the inves then fired it's fireballs but kaito dodge easily when he got nearer he slash the dragon claws when it tried to grab him it's iron claws were cut easily it didn't end there kaito slash again on the weak point chest he created as it became bigger and it bleed green blood. Then kaito grab hold at the dragon tail and pulled to a nose dive then let go as it crashed in the sea it was in daze giving enough time as kaito pointed his sonic arrow to the sun as it started to charge there was a monitor saying you need to charge 3 minutes for maximum output

"Come on come on" if it was a normal day three minutes was fast does't felt long three minutes but in battle it felt like forever.

When it was ready a red laser sight target was locked on as he release it fired a powerful glowing yellow energy arrow as it pierce from the head to the end of the tail in pieces before exploded like how when an Inves was defeated. Kaito didn't care if the Commander wanted it alive anything that related to Helheim the last thing he needs this world turns into Inves playground.

Back at the base everyone was shocked of the sheer power it holds the mail rider did the commander remember their was no arrow weapon input for the Overlord and that power was something new and she needed answer, but that can wait as there is a talk with the only male in the base. She can see that Kaito has more potential that probably surpass Ange or maybe even her.

After the battle kaito was given a huge sum of money and a promotion to be second in command in the squadron for his skills and able to tame the wild dragon was what need in the squadron also the commander have bigger plans with him. But as punishment for doing something suicidal 30 laps around the base while carrying 50 kilos on his back, after finishing the punishment he decided to earn a fruit parfait as his own reward not only being given promotion but at the same a new power he obtain it was like obtaining the banana Lockseeds all over again.

Ange wasn't thrill the brute was promote and manage to obtain a para-mail similar to her Villkiss but he never gloats he just share his earnings with the others. It makes so different between them she once had power and wealth she could do with it for something during her time as a princess but all she did was doing normal stuff, hanging out and playing she could plan it all her future and probably won't be weak right now. He was stronger than her he was commoner that doesn't use Mana and he achieve through his own hands. He was more noble than her ,he was the black knight that fought for the people but never gloats or be appreciated love and be hated at the same time. This brought question to her could she change the way of the Empire that someone that doesn't need Mana in society change the system they were many things pondering her it was like someone unexpected came change her course of destiny and her thinking here was a man who fought an unknown dragon and win even alone and outlasted, inside her heart she was a tiny bit happy that he was alive.

In the cafeteria as kaito was eating and savoring his fruit parfait it was then few of the riders and other was sitting next to his table unlike last time it was mostly curiosity but know it was like that wanted to ask him about something or making a conversation.

Vivian was the one asked first "so kaito how did you manage to tame the beast it was struggling like a wild horse ready let you fall to your death "

"It was nothing I only showed who was the real boss and it comply that's all"

"Sugoi". As VIvian eyes sparkle with admiration.

"I think you should have being punish more after that stunt you did"

"But I survive to fight another there will always be risk in life and I just took that opportunity that all you can use through my sacrifice"

" They way you so bluntly is like you are scared at all doing the kamikaze"

"Scared is just something pointless you need determination to surpass it and I did with out determination you are weak"

"So what are you going to do with the money you just obtain by the way, the way how I see you don't look like a person that bought a lot of things".

"You all can have it I just prefer small things and a new equipment's for my ride that's all".

"Really thank you there are things I wanted to buy at the market "

"Me too"Ersha

"Oh what would that be"

"It's a secret you don't need to know" Salia said.

"As everyone was talking to kaito they were a few kept here distant from afar not liking the man even so he gain their respect at the same time".

It was night time Kaito was walking towards his room after a happy discussion with the squadron it was a dark hallway no lights it was to quiet until he heard sarcastic clap and emerge from the shadow a familiar Nomad clothes and face when Kaito see the face he rushed towards the figure trying punch him but what he got was a hologram that phase through him.

"Dam it"

"You seem thrill to see me again kaito or former Armored rider baron" was the only thing Sagara said.

"What do you want, no the better question is why am I here?"

"That is something I can't even answer, you see the universe seems to have plans for you or they decided to dump you here for no good reason. They are other powerful beings in the universe beside me I know I meet them".

"So I might a pawn or just an average guy sent to a middle of nowhere for no reason at all"

"If you put it bluntly you look enjoying the trill of flying, fighting and you hate this world for its corruption"

" I would say I enjoy and hate it at the same time"

Sagara chuckle " You know many males would have killed to be in you position right now surrounded by beautiful women, you might even make your own harem".

"Like I care what other people say " Kaito wasn't in a mood for games "I have a lot of question to asked".

"Such a killjoy no wonder your still single, I can guess you came here for a reason one of them is probably about the Shiryu inves and why am I here?". It was something baron must hear this island is completely isolated from the outside world and Sagara knew something but he prefer to say in riddles it was more fun that way.

"Yes as perceptive as you are this is nothing but a test to see if you can tame the sleeping dragon and you did other reason is to give you a gift as a reward "as he produce a melon lock seed and a Sengoku driver for kaito

"This isn't the one that I use" Kaito eyeing at the green melon Lockseed.

"Of course not it's the only one I have unless you rather not having it" Sagara leaving him hanging.

Kaito clicked his teeth hard he has no choice since Sagara is the only one can produce Lockseed and the only in this entire dimension know about the secret of this world. As he took looking at it he did want this Lockseed since it's used by Takatora Kureshima known as Shiro no Akuma but beggars can't be choosers he need all the help he can get.

"Oh before that your driver can use three times only, use it wisely if you're going to say why, it's another test of your determination, circumstances and patient "

"If your going to ask if I'm interested bringing the calamity and hell of Helheim the answer is no, I already found a world ready to convert into Helheim and it's only a matter of time." Kaito just glare suspiciously towards Sagara after all nobody trusts a snake " Don't give me that look like I said one world one fruit that's the rule"

"If you say so I'll be watching you".

At the same time Ange was just thinking of what happen during the day but she felt asleep in the cafeteria woke up late when she realize that she was sleeping in the cafeteria so she went back to her room until finally she saw kaito was talking to another person but what puzzle her the voice was male and no male has ever step foot here except him. As she look what he saw was a man wearing an old fashion nomad clothes the way how kaito talks to him was familiar but suddenly his eyes and her eyes meet as she was seen she hide behind the corner. But he just pretends seeing nothing and wink at her when Kaito didn't notice.

"Adieu kaito till we meet again in different circumstances oh before that the kami of this world is starting to have an interest in you" and just like that he disappeared without a trace kaito toss the melon up playing with it until he reach his room unaware that another person was watching from behind.

* * *

I wrote this because was in a good mood, if your asking why Kaito can use three times is because Sagara isn't just a prankster he enjoys intervene with the flow he just added the handicapped for enjoyment. The overlord I based on the villkiss it's no surprise if their a another prototype that nobody can use, how mech were created and some where put in sleeps for being junk or dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4 Black & White

Black and white

"You too have known loss, and that loss torments you still. You hope hatred might someday replace the pain but it never goes away. It makes a man hideous, inside and out. Wouldn't you agree? We both are demons. Our humanity won't return. You. Me. We've no place to run, nowhere to hide. And that's why I'll show you my demon."

―Skull Face, Metal Gear Solid 5

It was midnight Supreme Commander Jill along with her other associate that she trust were having a discussion again only this time is about Kaito. "It seems that old dragon already chosen its pilot." Jasmine said in amusement tone.

"Did you examine the weapon?" Jill asked towards the engineer of the group.

"Yes we did and found out it's not made from any materials that I found from this world and there something else it's powered by solar energy.

"Solar" the group asked.

"Yes, solar it needs to expose with sunlight and recharge itself that requires 60 seconds for a full charge not only that it can even recharge using the moon light even though it won't be powerful. The edge of the bow can also be used as a blade.

"A weapon that a long range and close combat at the same time how interesting?"

"We don't know where it came from but Kaito seems familiar with it he knows how to use it to well."

"Should we interrogate him?"

"No, if we did we will lost his trust just continue examining that weapon tell him it needed maintenance I allowed him to replace a new one free of charge that would be satisfied enough."

"Understood"

"Dismissed"

* * *

It's been a week and like any other day nothing changes. Kaito as usual would be sortie along with the others to fights against the dragon flying the Overlord a long forgotten prototype Para-mail (Ragna-mail) that was kept underground since no one can pilot it they even called it S **leeping Beauty** since it' doesn't response to anyone including royal blood lines to wake it.

Jill was just outside monitoring their second in command male rider seeing his progress and she was impress at his piloting skill and fighting style probably surpass her and Ange. Not only that his command and leadership as second in command seems well taken by the girls but only two people would follow his orders Vivian and Ersha since they are a bit open minded. The others just follow Salia since she was the replacement while Ange would go on her own as usual but today the supreme commander mostly attention on analyze Kaito's battle data.

"How's the progress?" she asked the technician monitoring the singularity that happen again.

"His doing fine ma'am no problem whatsoever." seeing Kaito dodge another laser attack easily then cut down the dragon from behind.

"His vitals is top notch is like his so perfect."

Perfect to be a pilot and warrior she thought. "Good keep me posted it would be bad if anything happen to him.

"Yes ma'am"

Kaito was at the cafeteria eating as usual but his being accompany by two females the one with the pink hair that has a big sister feeling and the other girl having a lollipop in her mouth. He doesn't need to guest whom they are since they stick like a sore thumb.

"Might I asked why you two are sitting here?" he asked nicely.

"We just think you could use some company that's all." Vivian said

"Yeah you being moody quite a while and we wanted to talk some more." The pink hair said.

Kaito sighed and just continue eating it was then he heard a sound of someone falling down. Looking at the ex-princess covered in food that spilled over her even so she didn't care of the harassment she just continue walking like nothing had happen.

"There at it again." Vivian sighs.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for her but I get the feeling she doesn't want any help, what you think Kaito."

"No, it was her fault to begin with."

"What are you saying?"

"You know the death of your comrades was cause by her carelessness her pride no her stubbornness not believing she was a Norma some people have to take the hard way to see the truth." Kaito guess is that she experiences the treatment of Norma from her own view.

"You seem experience such manner." Ersha asked her motherly voice.

"Yes and I prefer not to discuss about it." as the three continue eating. Kaito hated seeing Ange being bullied it wasn't because of the strong opposing the weak like manner it was more like revenge in the most childless manner. If they want revenge so much Hilda and co should challenge Ange to a duel.

While at the same time Ange was being abused even so she didn't care whether her clothe get torn in her locker, sabotage her food, stealing her underwear she continue.

It was during the time when she uses the money to buy a new uniform Kaito was behind her. Didn't want to get involve with anyone even Vivian who was trying to be friend treat him and the other haughty.

Watching her go, Kaito felt like watching a clone of himself thinking is that how he was?

As he saw the old women coating how munch "10,000,000 for handling each". "Such a shameless norma I'm fine by myself." Ange took her new uniform without care at all.

In another room the squad mates were having a discussion about Ange. How some didn't like her and others support her. Hilda and her cronies didn't like Ange and Kaito while Salia teammates support Ange and Kaito. Their argument was starting to heat until everyone pull their weapons aiming at each other. Then a sound of a knock was heard at the door is the second in command had enter the room.

Kaito came here to meet the squad commander that he needed a new makeover for his para-mail when opening the door seeing the redhead aiming her pistol towards the brunette while everyone eyes were focus on the only male.

"Did I come at a bad time." he asked though didn't care about the whole situation but he can guess they discussion was probably about the princess not knowing he is including too.

"No, what can I helped you Kaito." Selia spoke in her command voice.

"Nothing much, I just need permission to draw something on my ride before any of you started asking question, its bit dull without it."

"That can be arrange just asked the technician what you want they will provide."

"Thank you" Kaito was about to leave.

"Before that Kaito what do you think about your subordinate Ange?"

Kaito took a deep breath. "She's a pain in an ass." It was an expected answer from Kaito only they didn't expect what he says next. "But she's has potential." Then he was gone while everyone ponders what Kaito meant.

* * *

It was night fall Kaito was eating alone this time in the cafeteria. He was enjoying the peace and quiet for a change as second in command of a squadron he needed to see the girls potential, their skills, battle, specialty, and attitude that's a complete bitchy. He still trains himself to keep his skill sharp and ready. He started to remember his old life thinking what the others would say if they know his predicament.

His team Baron like Peko and Jack would probably cry in jealously that Kaito was surrounded by beautiful women including Hideyasu.

Kazuraba Kouta would probably said congratulation and encourage him along with Mai who would probably said it's a job of a gentleman to protect women.

Takatora won't even care at all including Oren would only interest is Takatora.

It was then Ange came with a tray of food among all place she could sit she picked right in front of Kaito.

Both pilots were eating and staring at each other awkwardly while they eat some where thinking what to say to each other. "Who was that you're talking to the other night?" It was Ange the one who broke the silence.

"It's no one important."

"Even if that person it's a male." If Kaito felt intimidated about Ange revealing it that would caught him in trouble it did not.

"If you're trying to blackmail against me then that would be impossible." Sagara was the type who would prefer secrecy before exposing himself in a more dramatic way, every clue of his existence is erased unless he decided to play.

"Then you knew that person. Who was he and how did he get on the island."

"I know him personally but let's just say he is more a nuisance in my life and others. He is like a shadow you can't find him unless he let you."

Kaito continue about the situation happen to her especially the bullying.

"Ange you letting your anger over cloud your feeling and letting avert to other. You don't trust anyone no...More like you afraid to bond with other, afraid to be hurt again."

"Shut up!, what you know about me you're just a male stuck here!"

"I already know all about that unlike you I accept everything there is. You on the other hand refuse to see it being a spoiled princess that was send into this hell hole. The first time I saw you I already knew you're a person who is more selfish than anyone I ever meet."

"Just shut!" as she shoved Kaito food to the side spilling over though it didn't cause any commotion since only Kaito and Ange are the only people using the cafeteria. Kaito stood up standing face to face on the former princess wen his a bit taller. "I show you how much your still brat Hime." As he forcibly grab her and kiss her lips passionately.

Ange tried to fight back so she bit him on the lips but Kaito didn't budge but then again being half overload his tongue is probably harder than normal. They both struggle but separated when they need to breathe some air.

Kaito lips were bleeding "Is that the best you got." as he spit the blood from his mouth looking at the princess. "As I said before your kiss doesn't bring me any pleasure at all."

Her anger boiled again ready to pounce on him but if she did she will only encourage the man right in front of her. So rather than retort she tries to slap him but Kaito block her slap proving he was quicker. "Even you take your clothes right in front of me I won't feel anything at all you are just a naïve spoiled brat." Seeing is futile she turns around and walks away.

Kaito just sigh also he knew someone was here. "You can come out now." Out came Ersha who just happens to nearby. "You could have been gentle to her."

"If I show her pity she would just brushed it aside sometimes anger is much better effect than despair." As she watch Kaito walk towards his room since Ange ruined his dinner mood. Unknown to anyone a certain red head was sabotaging not one but two mechs.

The next day an emergency was called as the singularity appear and dragons are coming out to invade the island. Like usual the riders ride their paramail including Kaito as ride his Overlord towards the enemies. They began their assault as Salia giving the command to attack but like always Ange charge herself towards the enemy.

Then suddenly Ange paramail was smoking cause by some kind of malfunction during the assault.

"What are you doing get your machine under control!" Salia shouted as she can't be distracted.

A paramail was approaching Ange "Want some help." as Hilda smirk towards Ange face.

"Piss off cockroach." The former princess pull the joystick and manage to transforms Villkiss into assault mode but A Schooner rushes to Ange crashes and both of them fall and they wrestle on the sea

"Damn it!" Kaito seeing his subordinate crashing under water then suddenly he was experience the same malfunction, Kaito knew the risk of transforming even so he went through it. As in assault mode he throws the lance hard towards the big one on the right eye blinding it. Then flew towards the fallen princess leaving the rest to take down the brig-class

"Where are you going Selia-chan?" Ersha said

"I need to help her."

"Leave her to me, it's my responsibility."

"But your para-mail is-"

"Focus on the big one, destroying them is your top priority you all must survive!"

Hearing those words Salia understood and resumes attacking the dragons leaving Kaito alone.

Ange and the pink dragon wrestle on the sea during which Ange's cockpit was filled with water making her unconscious. At the same time Kaito crash near where Ange is and was also unconscious from the blood force trauma.

* * *

This a short chapter and I wrote this because I was in a good mood.


End file.
